


Joseph Morris’s Origin

by Lyrohe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Choices, Gen, family bonds, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrohe/pseuds/Lyrohe
Summary: This is my backstory for my D&D character in my up coming campaign I will be playing. If you guys really like this character, I may do updates of his travels for you guys.





	Joseph Morris’s Origin

Around the age of 4, I was getting these weird dreams of me and this dysfunctional group of people. We are on a quest to save the world, time and kill an evil god. But the next thing I knew, I died by catching a Arrow of slaying. Then I woke crying. But enough about that and the weird dreams. 

I was a lonely kid. I didn’t have many friends. Except one, the noble’s daughter. Giovanna/Adah Bellona, oddly enough, we are the same age and have the birthday. But she was the only one who did not mind me at all. She always has been two different people. Giovanna is more of the one who follows the rules, while Adah does not care about the rules. Basically, these two are as different as night and day. I quickly learned at a young age this is not normal. But I didn’t care, This means I didn’t have only one friend, I had two best friends. 

I learned quickly a lot people do not accept this fact. Which this pisses me off. I just could not see why people couldn’t learn that she is two different people, not just one person. We spent many, many days and nights together. I always tried to make sure both of their voices were always heard. This was hard since, well, I am just the cook’s kid and they are the noble’s daughter. And Viktor, didn’t like me at all, more like he hates or even despises me.

He has given me few scars on my face and body. I hate him, but I don’t do anything to him for Adah and Giovanna’s sake. I always play tag or hide and seek with them. Adah loves tag, since she is more of a free spirit, but she is horrible at hide and seek. This where Giovanna was best at. As for me, I like tag and I was kinda okay at hiding, not so good at finding them. But we always get in trouble a lot, well I was the one who always get punished. I guess a normal person in my position would have been mad or hated them for never really getting in trouble. But I didn’t mind, since I took up the job to try my best to keep them, the both of them, safe. I don’t know why. Why did I take that job? Maybe since I know how hard it is to be alone. 

Around the age of 10, both of them would throw a temper tantrum around dinner time, since it was not a real family dinner. After learning about that. I would help her come to my home, and have dinner with me and my family. Around this time, I realized Giovanna and Adah are my family. No. They are like my sisters. This was my reason to keep them safe. After all I am their brother. It’s the brother’s job to keep his sisters safe after all. 

I have spent many nights with them. I learned that both have them have a great deal of problems. I wish I could help them. I want to ease their pain and worries. I was not good helping them at first. But, over time I learned how to help them. Food, and sweets. So, I started learning how to cook and bake for them. So one day, once she leaves here or even gets married to another noble. They can hire me. So I can always be with my sisters. So I can make sure each of their voices can be always heard, always. But then that dream, came crashing down. 

Around the age of 15, I forget how it happened, but I got into an argument with Viktor. He wanted me to leave for good. He blamed me for everything was wrong about Giovanna. He didn’t even knowledge Adah, at all. I heavily argued about this fact. She was two different people and he, no everyone needed to accept this. But he was not having this. My options were. 1) I leave and never come back. 2) Be imprisoned. Or 3) Be imprisoned and have everything my family owned be claimed by the Bellona’s and my family will lose everything. This was a given, since I was acting like I knew better than Viktor.

This was heartbreaking for me. I didn’t want to leave at all. But I had no choice but do so. I was not given a choice to say goodbye to Adah and Giovanna. I left quietly, and crying, knowing that they will have a hard time without me. I was lost now. I could not keep that dream anymore. After wandering aimlessly, a new dream from. All I wished for was go back home, and live with my sisters. I wanted to keep them safe and happy. So I will travel the world to get better at cooking and baking. I will also seek out power. Power, I need power. Power to beat Viktor. So he can’t control me, my family, or my sisters ever again. But I can’t kill him. That will be too easy. I want to hurt him. So that for just one moment, he will know how it feels to lose something!

So on my travels, I looked for dark people. Who knew the dark arts of magic. I managed to get one of them to summon a Balor. His name is Belaphoss. We made a deal. Belaphoss infused half of his soul with my own, thus granting me the one thing I craved more than anything. But, I will have give up half my soul. I agreed. And the price will do, before too long I will attain the power I need to protect my sisters, and beat that slimy bastard Viktor. 

At the age 21, I was at a festival, and all of sudden Adah tackled me. And this where our story began. I wonder if my story can be happy one. Or even a dark one, that takes in all the darkest for Giovanna’s and Adah’s stories. So they can have happy one. That’s all I wish. That’s my dream. They, both of them, have a happy life where both of them are accepted, everywhere. Then I will be truly happy.


End file.
